


Morning Playful Banter

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Playful morning between the supers.





	Morning Playful Banter

Bob woke up the sunlight beaming through the nude curtains. He smiled sleepily to himself. He loved waking up to mornings like this, the sunlight shining through the windows made him think it was going to be an incredible day. Bob wiped his face with his hand and looked to see Helen was still asleep at his side. He knows she would sometimes complain about how scruffy she looks most mornings but to him, he thought she always looked beautiful.   
Bob smiled as he gazed at his wife and thought about how peaceful she looked. He reached out and stroked her face with the back of his hand. She moaned softly and smiled at his touch before opening her eyes to the sunlight as well as her husband. Bob’s smiled widened. “Morning, beautiful.” He said. Helen smiled. “Morning, yourself, buster.”   
Bob chuckled softly. He took the word ‘buster,’ as her way of affection and he loved it. “Did you sleep well?”  
Helen groaned a little. “Not as much as I would’ve liked. You kept moaning in your sleep again.” She shot him a serious look. Bob decided to play innocent. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey. Do you want me to make you feel better?” Bob wriggled his fingers under her chin and she pulled away from his little torment. “No, thank you.” She chuckled, before turning serious again. “If you keep me up for most of the night again they’ll be trouble. So watch your back, buster.” Helen smirked. Bob noted she was being playfully serious and returned the smirk.   
Helen pulled away the duvet and before she could set one foot out of bed a pair of big, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she chuckled in surprise. “Bob, I need to take a shower. What are you doing anyway?”   
Bob laid his chin of her shoulder, smiling mischievously. “I’m not the only one who has to watch my back. I think you need to watch yours as well, missy.”   
Helen looked confused. “You’ve never called me, ‘missy,’ before Bob.”   
“Well, I am now, Helen.” He leaned close to her ear. “And your in for it now, missy.” He whispered. Helen chuckled at Bob’s playful banter and he began to leave kisses around her neck and shoulder. Helen fidget slightly. “Bob, stop it.” She giggled, his breath warm against her skin. He carefully tightened his grip on her. “Are you gonna make me?” He murmured between kisses. “I can try.” She said with a smile. Bob continued to smother her in kisses and when Helen had the chance she raised her arm and cupped Bob’s face and before he could say anything, Bob found himself in a long, passionate kiss. He loved her kisses, so full of love and life. Helen pulled away so she was looking at him. Bob still had the mischievous look on his face. “I told you I’d stop you.” She smirked. “I never doubted you, sweetie.” Helen pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “Good. Because next time you’ll be the one smothered in kisses.”   
Bob arched an eyebrow. She thought he always looked sexy when he did that. “Oh, really?”   
Helen pressed her lips against his. “Yes, really.” She murmured. “Would you mind releasing me now please?”   
Bob pressed his head against hers. “That’s something I’ll have to think about, honey.” He said softly. “Not even if I say pretty please?”  
“That might work.” He smirked. “I’ll still have to think about it.” Bob began to roll up Helen’s nightshirt with one hand while still keeping her captive with the other. He exposed her bare stomach and slowly traced her caesarean scar with his fingers. Helen shivered at his touch. “I’m ticklish there, Bob.”   
“I know you are.” He murmured. Bob traced his fingers up and down the scar and grinned when she giggled. “You love it, honey. I know you do.” Bob continued to trace the scar as Helen looked at him. “I love you, Bob. It’s the scar I don’t love. I look hideous with it.”   
Bob watched as Helen’s expression changed and she dropped her gaze from him. “Helen, look at me.” She looked back up and him and saw the serious expression planted on his face but his tone was gentle. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and not only have you given me three beautiful children, they have taken their mother’s beauty.” He placed his hand gently on her stomach, covering her scar. “This scar is the reason our children exist and I want you to remember this, sweetie. This scar doesn’t make you any less beautiful. I want you to remember that you’ll always be beautiful to me. No matter what.”   
Helen gave a small smile and leaned forward to kiss her husband on the lips. “I don’t deserve you.”   
“I know you don’t.” He joked with a grin. “You still need to take a shower?” He asked, pressing his forehead against hers.  
Helen sensed his intention. “Care to join me?”   
Bob grinned at her. In one quick motion Bob picked up Helen’s body in his arms and carried her into massive bathroom. They didn’t care how long they would take.


End file.
